


The First Kiss is Always the Best

by CaptainWhatsherface



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWhatsherface/pseuds/CaptainWhatsherface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Your OTP are not yet together. They are playfully wrestling/tickling each other and Person A is on top of Person B when B calls a truce. They take a moment to catch their breath, and Person A doesn’t move one bit, lost in Person B’s eyes. Person A then realizes they might have feelings for B and they go in for a kiss. Whether B’s reaction is positive or not is up to you.</p><p>Got this prompt from otpprompts on tumblr :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss is Always the Best

 

“Sherlock?” John asked. Sherlock looked up from his microscope and raised an eyebrow at his direction.

“What is it John?”

“Come over here, I want to show you something.” It was a bit out of the ordinary, cause usually whenever Sherlock is busy John would leave him be, but since John rarely disturbs him, Sherlock saw no reason why not to give in to his request. What he was doing wasn’t that important after all.

Sherlock stood and walked over to John, taking a seat next to him. John tilted his laptop towards Sherlock, and played a video.

It was a video of a car driving in the countryside. Sherlock doesn’t know why John is making him watch it, but he continues to do so anyways. After a few minutes of watching the video without anything happening, Sherlock was about to ask why John had made him watch the video when suddenly a picture of what seems to be a monster and the sound of a woman screaming shocked Sherlock and made him scream as well.

“What on earth is that?!?” Sherlock exclaimed as John was in a fit of laughter. Sherlock placed John’s laptop on the coffee table then proceeded to tackle John on the floor,

“Stop laughing! I wasn’t scared!” Sherlock said as he pinned John on the floor.

“Yeah right! You should have seen the look of your face!” John said and continued laughing. John rolled them over, him now on top of Sherlock and stuck his tongue at him.

“The look on your face was worth a million pounds! Too bad I forgot to take a video of this. But don’t worry Sherlock, I promise that I wont let you forget this day. Ever.” John joked as Sherlock was helplessly pinned to the ground. It wasn’t that John was pinning him down, he was just straddling his waist. He could easily push John off of him, but for some reason he doesn’t.

“So? You scared me. Big deal.” Sherlock said stubbornly, and John took one look at him and rolled his eyes.

“Glad you finally admit it mate. Let it be known that on this day, I had scared the Sherlock Holmes with a video I found on Youtube. Okay, okay I’ll stop.” John said as he chuckled, then cleared his throat to stop. He was about to stand up when he realized something. One was that he was straddling Sherlock, and second was that he couldn't stop staring at Sherlock’s eyes. It s not like this has not happened before, but whenever it did, he always felt something stir inside him, which would usually be the reason for him to look away.

Was Sherlock always this beautiful? John asked himself. Occasionally he would dart his eyes towards Sherlock's lips and – oh god – this can't be, could it? Could he, John Watson, actually be attracted to Sherlock Holmes? Out of all the people he could be attracted to? His best friend and his flatmate who clearly told him that he was married to his work? That Sherlock Holmes?

Fuck it, John thinks. He is going to kiss him. If Sherlock responds, then maybe, just maybe, he might have a chance. But if things don’t work out well, then they can both pretend that it didn't happen and just move on with their lives.

Another thought came into his mind, though. Since Sherlock was clearly more observant than he was, then he must know what is going on between them right this instant. If so, why isn't he pushing him off? Why isn't Sherlock saying something? Could it be that he also has feelings for him? For John Watson? John Watson, the army doctor who had moved in with a person he just met, who killed a person for a man he barely knew, who is suffering from PTSD and for some reason is attracted to a sociopath? That John Watson?

There is so much at stake, but John knows that it is now or never. Sherlock notices how John licks his lips and slowly leans in, and John notices how Sherlock isn't moving away, instead is moving towards him as well.

A few seconds later their lips touch, and John could feel Sherlock's breath against his, could feel how Sherlock adjusted himself a bit to kiss John properly, how their lips slowly moved against each other, careful, steady, until John opens his mouth and their tongues battle for dominance, Sherlock winning and tasting, memorizing, mapping every curve, indent and fixture of John's mouth, and how John's barely audible moan makes Sherlock more alive than any case had made him feel, and how John can't stop, wont stop at here, wants more, wants Sherlock, everything and anything that Sherlock will give.

They pull away, breathing heavily, Sherlock's eyes are closed and John watches him cautiously, until he opens his eyes and makes eye contact with him. Johns heart skips a beat, and he is speaking before he comprehends what he is doing or saying.

“Sherlock, I – just – that was amazing. And I know that you said you're married to your work but – I – I like you – love you, even. I love you Sherlock. Loved you for so long and – fuck – what am I supposed to say? You're so perfect and wonderful and brilliant and – I'm sorry if you hate me now or don’t want to talk to me ever again – I just “ John was cut off by Sherlock's lips pressing upon his, kissing him until he ran out of breath and pulled away.

“You're so blind, and you're supposed to be the one who has more experience in these kinds of things.” Sherlock's pupils are dilated, his pulse quick, looking down, John noticed he and Sherlock were holding hands and John is asking himself why he did just notice it now and Sherlock is smiling genuinely and John is speechless and Sherlock continues talking.

“You don’t know, do you? God, John, I love you too, okay? I don’t know why or how, I'm not supposed to have a heart, but look at me now. Did you think I wanted this? Wanted to feel sentiment? Wanted to feel a persons lips against mine, wanted to hold and protect and care for someone so much? Do you think I wanted this? I didn't want this, but look at where I am. You saved me John, saved me from the hell that is myself, and I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you John, so much, so much more to the moon and back, my love for you is bigger than this universe, bigger than anything that has ever existed. Do you understand, John? I love you. And I'd do anything, _anything_ for you.” Sherlock was trembling a bit, John got off of him and hugged him and John could feel tears in his eyes and Sherlock hold him tight holds him like his life depends on how John would react and John feels so whole and complete and happy, happier than a man who had just survived a war, happier than a man who had just seen their family after a long time and happier than any person on the planet at that moment. 

How could he have not known? Why was he looking for someone to love him when someone already was? How could he have not noticed? How was he so blind to everything that was happening?

And somehow, they still end up with one another. How cliché, but isn't that how his life was?

John pulled away and smiled at Sherlock.

“I love you.”

“And so do I to you.”

“Sherlock.”

“Fine, fine, I love you too.”

“You mean it?”

“Don’t tell me you've been deaf for the past few minutes. I'm never repeating that again so make sure its embedded in your memory.” John laughed and kissed Sherlock, because he could now, and because he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: 
> 
> http://mode-maude-maudie.tumblr.com/ 
> 
>  
> 
> Feedbacks are appreciated! This is my first time writing so what you think about what I've written would really mean a lot <3


End file.
